


Stolen

by s4m_1hat



Series: Bmblb One-shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just cute bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4m_1hat/pseuds/s4m_1hat
Summary: Blake gets cold, and Yang happens to catch her with something that belongs to her. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bmblb One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’m a very, very new writer. I’ve consumed a lot of Ao3 content, and I’ve been wanting to write something of my own for a long time, so I thought I’d give it a shot. This is my first work, so if anyone has and prompts or scenario suggestions for future work or any constructive criticism, that would be much appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy :)

Blake was cold. 

They’d long since settled into the Atlas dormitories, and the gang had become quite accustomed to the low temperatures, save for the rare occasions when Blake felt as though the consistent chill was getting to be too much for her. 

She grew up in Menagerie, so try as she might, her body wasn’t quite adapted to such an arctic climate... and there was only so much her aura could do for her.

She sat in her bunk, fidgeting occasionally, trying and failing to bring her attention back to her book whilst shivers ran up and down the length of her spine. Eventually, she gave up and decided to look around for something that could provide her with the warmth she desired. 

Her eyes flickered around the room attentively, until they came upon a lone, bright yellow hoodie, cascaded over one of the two desk chairs. If the vibrant colour wasn’t enough of a dead giveaway, the black, burning heart symbol on its right sleeve confirmed the fact that this was indeed Yang’s hoodie. 

Pretending to consider it for a moment, she set her book down, hopped out of the bunk and reached to run her hands along the fabric, slowly and carefully. 

No one would see her, she thought. Everyone was out training, or seeking leisure in their downtime elsewhere. Seeming to deem that logic satisfactory, Blake threw the garment over her head and settled it gently over her torso, delighting in the relief she gained from the absence of cold. It was a lot baggier on her, which she found to be much more preferable and a perfect juxtaposition to her usual skintight attire.

She felt a thousand times better already. Yang’s hoodie was the prefect candidate for comfort in situations like this. Although she probably could have found one of her own if she rooted around a bit, she allowed herself to believe that she was too lazy to do so, opting to ‘settle’ for one that was right in front of her instead.

Truth was, Yang was the embodiment of warmth. Blake knew that. Even though her aura allowed her to radiate warmth physically, which was a great advantage in a place like Atlas, Yang’s sunny disposition and comforting presence provided enough warmth for Blake in both mind and soul. She wished Yang was here right now to replace the need for her hoodie, although for now this would make an adequate substitute.

She inhaled the scent that wafted up from the collar of the hoodie as she brought it down over her head. Citrus and sandalwood, the aroma that Blake had come to associate with Yang, took over her senses and soothed her heartbeat. More than anything, though, it smelt like home. 

Satisfied, Blake decided to jump up to Yang’s bunk with her book instead, obviously because she liked being further above the ground. No other reason. 

As she began to settle in to her story once again, she heard the door swing open, and none other than her favourite blonde traipsed into the room. She seemed absent-minded as she quickly acknowledged Blake with a radiant smile and a small wave, not wanting to interrupt Blake’s reading. Blake’s heart soared at the notion. Yang never failed to be overly considerate of others, however whenever she did, it always warmed Blake to see how much she cared. 

Blake was watching Yang whilst she was busy shuffling around her belongings, seeming to look for something somewhat urgently. She gave up at one point, and sighed before waltzing into the bathroom, where Blake’s sensitive hearing could pick up further fumbling in there too. 

After a few seconds, Yang came back out of the bathroom.

‘Blaaaakeee, have you seen my-‘

She stopped mid-sentence as she settled her gaze over Blake’s form, who was now pretending to be overly-absorbed into her book and shrinking bit by bit into the bed. 

‘Blake.’

‘Hm?’ She tried to sound noncommittal.

‘You wouldn’t happen to have seen my hoodie would you?’ A sickeningly sweet smile spread across her face.

Blake tried to suppress the blush that was steadily rising to her cheeks.

‘Nope.’

‘Oh, really? Should I describe it to you? It’s very yellow, very much mine, and also has my symbol on it. Ring any bells?’ 

The teasing tone was overwhelmingly apparent now. It was obvious Yang didn’t really care much, but was willing to do whatever it took to get Blake to admit it.

Blake’s heartbeat began to soar as Yang made her way over to her bunk, where Blake was perched, trying her best to act nonchalant. She set her head on her hands, which were folded over one another and resting on the bed near Blake’s feet. She tilted her head coyly to the left as she examined Blake’s reactions.

‘Blake.’

‘Yeah?’ 

She allowed her eyes to flicker briefly to Yang, who was smirking in Blake’s direction, as if surprised at Yang’s sudden closeness.

‘You’re wearing my hoodie.’

Blake couldn’t help the blood rushing to her cheeks at this, but she tried to regain her composure.

‘Oh, this old thing? I was cold and I just found it lying around so I thought, why not?’ 

Yang hummed in fake understanding. 

‘Well, I can see one of yours lying around just over there too. Care to elaborate on why mine was the chosen one?’ 

Blake’s ears stood straight, embarrassed at being caught out and confronted, and embarrassed at herself for completely missing her own hoodie due to the excitement she felt from holding Yang’s in her hands.

‘I- I was- I mean- you weren’t-‘

Yang’s chuckling cut her off, saving her from somehow making even more of a fool of herself. 

‘Blake, it’s fine. I was just teasing. I think it’s cute.’

Blake spluttered, surprised at the sudden compliment and cast wide eyes in Yang’s direction.

‘Cute?’ 

‘Yeah’ She giggled. ‘You can take my hoodies all you want. They look better on you, after all.’

She was sat fully next to Blake now, nudging her side with her elbow in jest. 

Blake’s head lowered out of shyness before looking Yang directly in the eyes.

‘Well, that’s good because I don’t intend on giving it back anytime soon.’ She winked to punctuate her sentence. 

Yang looked temporarily taken aback by her sudden confidence, but smiled even wider in response.

‘You’re a demon.’ She laughed, creeping her hands discreetly towards Blake’s sides. 

Before Blake was able to see it coming, two hands were attacking her stomach, tickling her mercilessly. She gasped out in response, laughing hysterically and batting at Yang’s hands desperately, trying to catch her breath.

‘Admit that you took my hoodie because you missed me!’ 

‘I- Yang! Stop p-please! Okay! O-okay! I missed you! Let go of me!’ She began to tear up at how much she was laughing once Yang released her. 

‘See, now that wasn’t so hard was it?’ 

‘You’re insufferable.’

‘Pfftt, you love me.’ 

‘I question why every single day.’ 

Yang gasped dramatically in response, throwing herself over Blake’s lap in faux offence. 

‘I can’t believe you’d hurt me like this Blake. I don’t know how I’ll ever go on.’

Blake chuckled in response, running her fingers through Yang’s soft locks admiringly. It was a luxury that Yang allowed to very few, and Blake was flattered that she was one of them. 

‘You’re such a dork.’ 

Yang turned over to face upwards in her lap, pouting up at her, trying to garner sympathy. 

‘Those puppy eyes don’t work on me, Xiao Long. Try again.’ 

She lied. It was taking everything in her to not coo at how adorable Yang looked.

Yang huffed in resignation, but then a breathtaking grin broke out across her features. 

‘It’s okay Blakey, I always miss you when you’re gone.’

Yang’s ability to confess her thoughts out loud so cavalierly never ceased to amaze Blake, and the slight awe at Yang’s admission showed on her face as she stared down at her. 

Yang rose from her lap slowly, and planted a slow kiss on Blake’s cheek, giggling when Blake’s ears stood to attention and her face began to redden. 

‘See? Cute.’ 

Blake turned and stared back at her in shock, the sudden affection taking her off guard. 

This filled her with confidence however, as she took this as a green light to lean over and press her lips over Yang’s waiting ones. 

They both sighed in unison, as if saying ‘finally’, because really, what took them so long? 

Her hand drifted up to cup Yang’s cheek, stroking it gently as she pulled her closer to her. After a few seconds, they separated, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

Breathlessly, Yang remarked,

‘If I’d known this is how you’d respond every time I teased you about taking my things, I’d have done it long ago.’ 

Blake laughed, giddily. 

‘Yeah, you really had several missed opportunities there.’

‘We’d better make up for lost time, then.’ 

She said, cheekily, pulling Blake towards her once more by the collar of her own hoodie.


End file.
